


Thanks to you I know, this is where I belong

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a lesbian for Oboro and this is my way of letting that out so uh enjoy, M/M, Sexual Tension, like everywhere, more tags and ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Birthright route, Kamui and Oboro meet as comrades, become close friends and understand they need each other.Shenaningas and a lot of romance (implied or otherwise) ensue. The rating might go up but I'm not planning on it so enjoy, even though I'm bad at summaries
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/Silas, Kazahana | Hana/Saizo, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Oboro
Kudos: 2





	Thanks to you I know, this is where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining, it's 3am, I had birthday cake and I am happy to say I'm back on my bullshit.

Her sword sliced clean through another enemy mage, the thin armor not doing anything to protect the man's body from her blade. As blood poured from the woud, it's stink flooded the air, and Kamui didn't even wait for the body to fall to the ground with a gurgle before turning around, ready for her next opponent.

"Tsubaki! Orochi's flank!" the Pegasus Knight took notice and rushed off to cover his comrade.

Jakob was on the other side of the battlefield, helping with strategy because Kamui's head was a mess. She was the general, but she knew little to nothing about strategy, and the heat of battle still hindered her logical thinking, so Jakob had to help because of her inexperience.

She only realized where her head had gone when the thoughts were interrupted by a noise from outside the door of the temple, where there were supposed to be no enemies.

_An ambush?_

She motions with her hand for Silas, next to her, to follow her silently. Upon coming closer she realizes it's not a noise, but a voice. She strains her ear to listen.

"...then it would be just me and Lord Takumi, relaxing in the Izumo sauna..."

"Ugh, keep your fantasies to yourself!"

 _Takumi!?_ Were these people allies? Could they be trusted?

"...if you kill them all in a bloody rampage, where will we be!?"

Well, that's reassuring. 

"You're right, I will eliminate them with calculated efficiency and spare a selected few! If they have done ANYTHING to our Lord...." Kamui could swear that the woman (or what Kamui could only assume to be a woman, despite the violence seeping in every word) let out a feral growl, and Kamui gulped as the voice of the male talking with the mystery woman let out a disdressed sound.

Kamui peeked cautiosly from behind the edge of the door, and the first thing that caught her eye was a flash of beautiful royal blue, which put that of her cape to shame. She peeked farther, and when she caughts sight of the persone who the blue locks belonged to her breath caught in her throat.

Mere meters away from her stood one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen - which, granted, had not been a rare statement for Kamui to let out ever since she'd gotten out of the fortress and her sexual awakening had been allowed to officially start, but still. She was something else. Her beauty was different from Nohrian standards, and even from what she had come to recognize as Hoshidian beauty; her chest wasn't remarkable like Camilla's, and her eyes were not gentle like Sakura's. She wasn't 'hot' or 'cute', but rather... alluring. Kamui let out a sigh at the sight of her profile, feeling the warmth crawl up to her cheeks.

She'd completely forgotten where she was and why, so when the woman snapped her head in her direction, she didn't feel threatened. She only focused on the brown of her eyes resembling that of the chestnuts she and her Nohrian siblings would roast and eat during fall and early winter.

Then she was grabbed by the arm as Silas pulled her away from the trajectory of the naginata pointing at her chest by the beautiful maide- _skilled fighter,_ who had seized the chance of Kamui just standing there and gazing dumbly at her to make and attempt at taking her life.

When Kamui looked up to her face again, terror grippled her insides, putting a cold weight in her gut. She never thought she'd feel as afraid as she'd had when she'd defied King Garon, sparing Rinkah and Kaze's lives, but Fate had been fucking with her in every possible way in the last weeks, so a beautiful woman trying to kill her in a moment of distraction wasn't the weirdest thing that could have happened.

_A moment of distraction she shouldn't have had because she's leading this gods-forsaken army, get your head in the game Kamui._

"DIE, NOHR SCUM!" The Naginata was thrust in her direction again, but this time Kamui wasn't busy being a useless lesbian, so she parried it with Yato.

"Hold! I'm with Hoshido!!"

The angered expression on the beautiful woman's face melted into one of confusion, and Kamui allowed herself a sigh in relief at the sight.

"Wait. Who are you? You look familiar..."

The brown eyes were on her again, and she suddenly remembered the years spent in the Northern fortress, reading books on how to make handmade gifts so that her new retainer would like her, because she really, _really_ wanted Flora to smile.

Her own name was the only thing she could strutter in that moment of weakness, but it seemed to be enough, because the lancer stepped back with a smile. Kamui couldn't help but smile back tentatively.

"Lord Takumi's sister! I'm Oboro, his retainer!" Her expression then proceeded to scan through the whole spectrum of known human emotion, before settling into worry, "you... don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

Ah, so they didn't know after all. "No, but we are looking for him as well. Let us join forces to find him"

Oboro agreed with an earnest look on her face. Kamui was internally fighting to decide what was cuter, if the name or the owner of said name, but the sight if the woman's lips turning into a frown thankfully shook her out of her daze before she could embarass herself.

Oboro had turned to Silas, and didn't seem happy about having to fight with him. Judging by the tightness in Silas' expression, the feeling was mutual, and even though she promised to keep her hatred for Nohrians in check, the uneasiness was palpable.

The manakete's saviour from the sticky situation came in the form of an unfamiliar voice, from behind the lancer.

"Oboro! Why'd you run off like that!?" the call had come from a man with warm brown eyes and unruly hair, displaying pn his face a scowl that made him look like a kicked puppy. Then he turned to Kamui with a cute smile. "Oh, Lady Kamui! Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Who... are you?" her eyes widened in surprise and it was her turn to be confused... she couldn't have forgotten another childhood friend, right!? But as his smile turned back into a frown, she was afraid that might have actually been the case.

"What? Lady Kamui, you don't recognize me??"

Kamui winced inwardly at the disbelief and sadness in his voice, and she prayed silently. _Oh gods, I know you fucking have it out for me, but please have mercy for once-_

"No... am I supposed to?"

The man was about to answer, but Oboro cut him off, "he is Hinata. He's Lord Takumi's other retainer."

"Oh" she could have smackes herself for the dumb response, but she just continued, "so, we have met when I came back to Hoshido?"

The _"oh he's not another childhood friend, bless the gods"_ went unsaid.

Hinata nodded, "ehy, I can't believe you actually didn't remember me!"

Oboro jabbed Hinata in the shin because of his antics. Silas tried to stifle a snort, but failed, Kamui just smiled. With all that had happened those weeks, what with her heritage coming to light and her new siblings, and her mother, and her choice... it wasn't surprising she wouldn't remember one person. Even one as cute as Hinata.

His hair cut unevenly made him seem like a weird, bouncier version of his own grumpy Lord, and the little scar on his cheek added to his charm. She couldn't help but wonder what standards Takumi had applied to pick his retainers - it couldn't have been aesthetical standards, she knew that, but still... was every single talented individual doomed to be attractive in this army!?

Kamui shook her head of those thoughts, and decided to scan the battlefield instead. Having devised a course of action, she returned to the battle alongside her newfound allies.

Kamui found out, during the fight, that no, Takumi's standards were not, about looks. The samurai and the spear fighter were as talented as they were attractive, she could plainly see that for herself and be relieved (until Hinata jumped in front of a cavalier to protect Hana, getting badly wounded and causing her relief to turn into sudden panic, but that's another story).

After rhe battle, they returned to the deeprealm. She took up kitchen duty and used the empty facility to try Oboro and Hinata's names on her tongue. They would be repeated to the point where she couldn't say the vowels correctly and they didn't even feel like words anymore. After that, she decided.

Hoshidian names were wonderful. And Hoshidians were unfairly pretty.


End file.
